C'est une expression, Steve !
by Sigognac
Summary: Expression, expression, est-ce que Steve a une gueule d'expression ?


**Titre :** _C'est une expression, Steve !_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Humour

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Expression, expression, est-ce que Steve a une gueule d'expression ?  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** J'assume le résumé qui ne veut rien dire mais pas évident de résumer un OS de moins de 1000 mots sans tout raconter alors voilà, on fait comme on peut !

 **Note (2)** : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « expression ».

 **~/~/~**

 _C'est une expression, Steve !_

 **~/~/~**

« Sérieux ? râla Clint. Je croyais que vous étiez milliardaire. »

Tony ne perdit rien de sa superbe.

« Ce matériel vaut des centaines de milliers de dollars, rappela-t-il.

– Oh ? s'étonna naïvement Clint. Alors là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'armée n'en a pas voulu.

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela ne correspondait pas à leurs missions en cours…

– Donc, résuma Clint, votre matériel n'est pas assez bien pour l'armée, mais il est assez bien pour nous ! Ça ne vous dérange pas de nous refourguer vos vieilles croutes ? »

La crispation de la mâchoire de Tony montra qu'il commençait à s'agacer et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il se tourna vers Natasha et qu'il comprit à son regard dédaigneux qu'elle était d'accord avec Clint.

« Vous nous avez habitué à mieux », se contenta-t-elle de commenter.

Alors, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Capitaine Rogers qui était le seul autour de la table à ne pas avoir encore donné son avis mais Tony savait que son cas était déjà réglé : Steve paraissait être programmé génétiquement pour être en perpétuel désaccord avec lui.

« A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents, marmonna finalement le Capitaine, tout en haussant les épaules.

– De… Quoi ? » chercha à éclaircir Clint.

Steve écarquilla les yeux :

« Vous ne connaissez pas cette expression ?

– Non, répondit Clint, certainement pas, jamais de la vie. »

Et Tony et Natasha secouaient aussi la tête.

« Enfin, ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas se montrer trop capricieux quand quelqu'un nous fait un cadeau. Le cheval et les dents. Oui ? Vous comprenez ?

– Ca veut dire que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? chercha à élucider Tony, visiblement dans le doute quant à la réponse de Steve.

Mais alors Clint parut avoir une illumination.

« Oh ! J'y suis ! C'est parce qu'on utilisait encore des chevaux à ton époque ?

– Mais pas du tout ! s'emporta Steve. Le cheval n'est qu'un exemple pour illustrer l'expression ! On avait des automobiles à mon époque, je te signale ! D'ailleurs, Howard en avait même inventé une qui pouvait voler ! Enfin, il essayait… Les années 40, ce n'est pas la Préhistoire, non plus ! »

Clint l'écouta très sérieusement, cherchant à offrir au héros Rogers l'attention et le respect qu'il méritait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« A _utomobile_ ? répéta-t-il. Mais Steve, plus personne n'utilise ce mot _depuis_ la Préhistoire ! »

Et les deux autres, emportés dans l'élan de Clint, se mirent à rire aussi.

Steve, croisa les bras, vexé. Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec Tony, il ne se trouvait pas récompensé.

 **~/~/~**

« C'est de votre faute, arrêta Natasha.

– Ma faute ? s'insurgea Tony. Le héros de la Nation est en retard et c'est ma faute ?

– Dans l'oreillette, vous lui avez dit _d'appuyer sur le champignon_.

– Eh bien oui, il était en retard !

– Votre faute, répéta Natasha.

– Mais quoi ? C'est juste une expression ! Il a pas cherché un vrai champignon, si ? »

L'imperturbable visage de Natasha resta figé.

« Il a cherché un vrai champignon ? comprit Tony, goguenard.

– Votre faute », s'entêta Natasha.

 **~/~/~**

Plus d'une heure que Tony volait au-dessus de l'immeuble et il n'avait trouvé aucune ouverture.

Au sol, Steve, Clint et Natasha bataillaient sans parvenir à percer la défense ennemie.

« On va droit dans le mur », pesta Tony dans son oreillette.

Puis, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est une expression, Cap, une expression ! N'allez pas vraiment dans le mur ! »

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

« J'avais compris, Tony. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

– Oh ? Parce que le coup du champignon, c'était pas stupide ? »

Evidemment, Steve n'entendit rien de sa répartie, il avait déjà coupé sa transmission.

 **~/~/~**

« Fichtre ! s'exclama Natasha au début du débriefing. Notre capitaine soigne parfaitement bien sa breloque !

– Il faut bien admettre, renchérit Clint, qu'il a décoiffé la girafe sur ce coup !

– C'est vrai qu'il a toujours le pet rectiligne, approuva Tony.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'enquit Steve. Pourquoi vous parlez comme ça ? »

Il soupçonnait une blague quelconque, fomentée par Stark à tous les coups.

« C'est la journée mondiale de la communication, aujourd'hui, Steve, expliqua Natasha. Alors, on s'est dit qu'on allait faire des efforts pour être plus compréhensibles, en utilisant des expressions de ton temps.

– Je ne connais aucune des expressions que vous avez utilisées.

– On les utilise probablement n'importe comment, concéda Tony.

– Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, cita Natasha.

– Mais petit à petit… commença Clint.

– L'oiseau fait son nid ! termina Tony.

– Vous êtes cons, murmura Steve mais il souriait.

– Langage ! s'offusquèrent les trois autres.

– Pardon, se ravisa Steve, ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous êtes…

– Les maillons d'une même chaîne ? proposa Tony.

– Unis comme les doigts de la main ? interrogea Natasha.

– Copains comme cochons ? abonda Clint.

– De bons amis, termina Steve. Vous êtes de bons amis et je vous en remercie. »

Clint sourit de toutes ses dents, Natasha eut un mouvement de sourcil et Tony les invita tous au restaurant pour "tailler le bout de gras", selon son expression.

* * *

Je remercie le dictionnaire des expressions sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à finir cet OS. Je lui dois tout !

Et pour les curieux, voici les définitions des vieilles expressions utilisées.

"Soigner sa breloque" = Être en bon état physique pour son âge.

"Décoiffer la girafe" = Effectuer un travail très fatigant

"Avoir toujours le pet rectiligne" = Être toujours en forme

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
